NEVER GO ON A SHIP WITH HIM
by Aya Noel
Summary: Kagome a miko, Inuyasha a caption. What will hapen when they meet by Kagome's village near the water. rating may go up.
1. Two new comers

NEVER GO ON A SHIP WITH HIM

Disclaimer- I do not own nor will I ever own Inuyasha.

Chapter-1 Two new comers

Sango watched in horror as Shippo and Miroku fell over the ship. It had started sunny that day but it had gotten dark and windy fast and soon they were in a storm. Miroku was getting a rope tied when a wave crashed into the boat, pushing Miroku off along with Shippo who was on deck. Shippo is very small so it took no effort for the wave to push him off the deck as well. "Inuyasha! Miroku and Shippo fell off! Inuyasha!"

"Sango, get under deck now we can't help them!" Captain Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Sango and dragged her down where it was safe. "Sango there is nothing we can do but wait here. We can't even help the ship now we have to wait for the storm to settle."

Kagome sang as a bird came and landed on her shoulder. "Now what do we have here? Hehe, you are very brave little bird, now aren't you."

"No, it just loves your singing to much to care." Kagome turned around and saw a very wet Sota. "Hey sis."

"Sota, you're all wet?" Sota was supposed to be with their mom at the docks.

"It's not my fault. Two bodies were found in the water and I went in after them. Mom told me to come and get you. Hurry, I think they are badly wounded."

Kagome and Sota started to run down the hill to see what was going on and to help the two men. When Kagome saw the men her heart slammed into her chest. The two men were not men at all but a young man and a little boy, the little boy had a cut on his head and some scrapes around his body. The young man had almost the same cuts but his were much worse and his breathing was slower thin the little boy's. "Mama, Sota! Get these people back I need room." Kagome shouted as her family did what she had asked them. Kagome knew how to heal people and was glad for it right now. She didn't think these people could live much longer if she did not help them.

Inuyasha and Sango came out onto the deck to see how things were. The ship was not that bad and the sky was bright blue.

"Inuyasha we need to find them. We have to go to land and find them." Sango begged Inuyasha

"Fehh. We need food any way." Inuyasha yelled out to Koga. "Koga, you cabin jack ass, get the rest of the crew out here and tell them were going to land."

"Inuyasha? Where is this land you say we're close to?" Sango and the rest of the crew had come up and looked in the direction Caption Inuyasha was pointing.

"Kagome, will they be all right?" A concerned man asked behind her.

"Yes they will be all right, they should wake soon." Kagome looked down at the two when they started to sit up.

"Shippo are you all right?" Miroku had not taken in everything yet.

"Yeah, I can breathe again. Miroku where are we and what are we doing here?" a very confused Shippo asked.

"I can answer that. You are on an island that is called Tama. And for what you are doing here I have now idea put I know you probably fell off your ship last night and for the reason you're on the floor is because I had to heal you." Kagome answered.

"Hello I'm Miroku and this is Shippo, and yes you are right about all of it." Miroku said while looking around and stopping dead when he saw the beauty that was talking with them.

"Miroku and I would like to say thank you. We're in your debt." Shippo replied.

"No! Nether of you are in debt to me, you did not ask me to heal you. I did it on my own free will, even if you did I never allow people to pay me back for it." Kagome said curiously.

"Well thank you." Both men/boy replied nicely.

"Kagome you need to rest you did a lot for work to them." Sota begged his sis already knowing her reply.

"Sota I can't. These people will want to get back to their ship." Kagome looked at her brother's sad face. "Don't worry it won't take long, it seems their ship is already looking for them." Kagome said as she pointed to the ship on the horizon.

This is just a little bit of the story and I just want to know if I should continue. So, PLEASE tell me what you think and review. Thank you.


	2. The sister of Kikyo

NEVER GO ON A SHIP WITH HIM

Chapter-2The sister of Kikyo

Hello to all. I got a review. Thank you very much I was going to erase all of it and never write again but I won't now. Please forgive me for not getting this out sooner my sister thought it would be funny to hide the message. (Cruel family)

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever own it.

"Inuyasha the boat is ready." Sango said hopping in the boat.

"Koga look after the boat till we return!" Caption Inuyasha yelled at the man.

"Miroku, its Caption Inuyasha!" Shippo said jumping up and down.

"Ms. Sango has come to. She must have been worried." Miroku said with his eyes glassing over.

"Mom, Sota, take the villagers back and make sure they stay there. Go! Now." Miroku and Shippo both looked at the serious girl in front of them blankly and smiled.

"Don't be scared Miss. The captain of the boat isn't that scary, he just has a bit of a temper." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

Sango could not believe it. They did not even have a scratch on them. "Shippo! Miroku! You're all right!"

"Yes! This lady here helped us." Shippo said happily.

"If you are done here then may I suggest you leave now." Kagome couldn't have them here for long. If they decide to cause trouble then there would be nothing she could do about it, she had used up a lot of her energy.

"Fehh, we'll leave when we want to. Do you have any supplies we could use?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha let's go they saved us so let's just leave them alone." Miroku looked at his friend with a worried face.

"No, we have nothing that would interest you." Kagome said looking at the captain.

"Sis don't just give them what they want!" Sota said running up his sister's side and out of hiding as he saw the caption step closer to his sister.

"SOTA! What are you doing back here, go and look after mom right now."

"No, I don't trust him." Sotas said looking questioningly at the captain and then out at his ship.

"Inuyasha lets go." Sango was getting worried that there was something that this girl was protecting and it wasn't just her family.

"What do you not want us to see?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sota get to the village right now. No buts either so please go." Kagome said looking at the Caption.

"Sango what is going on?" Shippo asked tugging on her shirt.

"I have no clue."

"Ms, we have no interest in seeing or having what ever it is that you are hiding." Miroku said while walking up to her.

"Get away from me you pervert I do not need your hands on me." Kagome said backing away.

"How did you know?" Miroku looked innocent and a little weirded out.

"I am not leaving here until I find out what is going on here." Inuyasha demanded getting mad at how she seems to know them.

"Inuyasha does she look familiar?" Sango said tilting her head to one side.

"She looks like Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sis!" Sota yelled.

"Go now!" Kagome watched as her brother ran to the village.

What is going on? Inuyasha had no clue what had happened to Kikyo and now he was going to find out.

"Fine. I'm Kikyo's step sister." Kagome said finally realizing that they were going to catch on sooner or later.

"I had no clue that Kikyo had a sister." Sango looked at Miroku.

"Not very many people knew about me."….. "My sister left here on a ship to find Naraku and was lost to the dark now I must protect this village that made her go." Kagome said looking down.

"Kagome what do you mean 'Lost to the dark?" Miroku asked.

"I have no clue Keada won't tell me, all that she said before she left was that I must stay here and never leave."…. "Or allow a stranger to see or come near the village."

"It's about the shikon tama ship is it not?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Yes that was the ship my sister left on." Kagome said commonly knowing that the ship in front of her was it.

"That means that you were the little girl swimming in the ocean when we came to pick Kikyo up." Inuyasha said knowingly, but a little surprised because he had admired her from a far.

"Yes I was. Now you must go the village will come soon." Kagome begged.

"You're afraid that they will make you come with use." Inuyasha made it a statement.

"….Yes I am." Kagome had no other answer that would make them go.

Inuyasha looked behind the girl to see a group of men coming their way. "I believe the village is already here."

"No! Mom, Sota." Kagome turned and ran back towards the village.

"Inuyasha this is the village we are suppose to come and get the miko." Shippo said shocked.

Inuyasha looked down at the boy with a horrified expression.

One of the villagers said as he grab's her. "Kagome you must go with them they are here to take you to King Inu."

"Where is my family? What have you done with them!" Kagome screamed which made the group from the boat run over.

"Kagome you must understand that you are no longer their family, they are just two humans now. They can jeopardize everyone's future here." The man said getting scared.

"You imbeciles! They are not the ones you should be afraid of!" and Kagome started to glow.

Sota and his mom looked up to see a light coming from where Kagome was. "Mom that is Kagome." He looked to see his mom being drag to the ground by two village men. "MOM!"

Kagome looked toward their village as she heard Sota's scream. "That was Sota." Just as she said flew up into the sky and disappeared heading for the village.

"Know I now why Keada had warned her of strangers. WE must get to that village before something drastic happens." Sango yelled to everyone.

The group ran as fast as they could toward the village where Kagome was headed.

When Kagome busted into the room Sota was being thrown against the wall. "Get away from my family!" Kagome used her power to left him up and threw them out the door.

"Umm? I think we are not needed." Sango said pointing to the knocked out guys outside the hut.

Sota ran to his sister and mother. "Are you all right?" he looked at his mother.

"Yes Sota I'm fine see my clothes are not even messed up."………. "Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome smiled. "I just need to rest awhile. Mom I'm going to leave with them." Kagome looked at the sad face of her brother and the smile on her moms.

"I raised you right then."

"Mom, thank you for understanding. I have to save every one."

"Hay wench. If you are going, what about your family?" Caption Inuyasha asked.

Kagome got up and went out to the villagers and said, "I'm leaving with them. If my family is hurt or even scratched while I am gone I will personally make you wish that I had just killed you."

"Kagome what are you doing?" Her mom looked shocked.

Kagome just shook her head. "Mom, Sota I will be leaving as soon as they restock their supplies. I will be taking the weapons with me." Kagome was so confused on what had happen in the last few minutes that she just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Thank you for reading my story. Please review and tell me if I have nay mistakes or if I should change some of the story plot. I don't about what I am writing about most of the time it just seems to come straight from my head, so don't be afraid to say something.

I would personally like to thank inu romance FREAK for sending that review. I don't know what else to say but thank you, it meant a lot to me.


End file.
